kocbloodshedfandomcom-20200214-history
Building Monster Cities
Some players are interested in cranking out as much troops as possible. In KOC there are trade offs for all building decisions. If you are interested in extreme troop building you will need to make extreme decisions that all point to maximizing troop generation. A monster city will crank out 1000 Minutemen in about 12 minutes! This is a simple measurement of troop production you can easliy compare to your city. Monster City Layout Lets start by showing what a ‘typical’ Monster city looks like. Here is the outline: *'Cottages': 4-6 *'Barracks': 15-21 *'Essential Buildings': Level 9 Workshop, Blacksmith, Stable, Storehouse and Rally Point *'Optional Buildings': Embassy, Alchemy Lab, Round Tower, Relief Station *'Field Buildings': As few as possible *'Tax': 0% *'High Level Knight' Principles of Monster Cities *Build as many L9 Barracks as possible. *All other city buildings, are competition for Barracks *Population is for troops. *Field buildings take population away from idle population. This takes away from troop building. *Rely on farming other players, not on producing ressources. This last point can be compromised by having other cities produce resources for your monster city. Nonetheless, this is a technique that will only pay off for very active players. You need to keep the resources pouring in and keep the troop building queues going. City Building Slots There are 32 city slots. You will fill them up. Given you have a Castle, Knights Hall, Rally Point, Storehouse, Workshop, Blacksmith and Stable you have 25 slots left. If you have at least 4 cottages and 14 Barracks, that leaves you 7 slots left for discretionary use. Alchemy Lab If you have completed most of your research to L9 then you should consider destructing it in all except one city. Embassy Given that your Monster City is for producing troops you don’t really need to reinforce it. If you use this city for farming you may need to reinforce it. This is a real trade off decision for maximizing a Monster City. Tower This is an important early decision. If you make one you can’t tear them down. The Tower is a tougher decision. If you have resources that you need to protect or move, you’ll need to react to incoming attacks. If you are going truly extreme, you can go without this. If you haven’t built it, consider leaving an empty slot while you build up your Barracks. Stable, Workshop, Blacksmith Not only are these buildings required for certain troop types they are a modifier for build speed for their troop type. You should upgrade these to at least L9. Cottages A level 9 cottage supports 4.5 Thousand People. 4 cottages gives you 18 Thousand. 5 cottages gives you 22.5. These are sufficient for providing troops to your barracks. Fewer cottages will give you smaller idle population and faster builds. It probably isn’t worth the high maintenance of having smaller build quantities. If you decide your monster city needs to produce resources too, it will use population to do it. The higher your ressource building, the more people it uses. This is a critical decision. More resource buildings with high levels use more people that will require more cottages. More cottages means less barracks. Barracks and Build Speed The Barrack build factor is .9 for each Barracks + .1 for each Level. Assuming you upgrade all Barracks to Level 9, the contribution factor goes up by 1.9 for each Barracks you build. The time it takes to Train troops is divided by The Barrack build factor * The Marshal Knight * Geometry Factor * Building Modifier (Stable, Workshop, Blacksmith). Without digging into how each of these are computed it’s important to maximize each of these. Assuming you are maximizing these factors in all cities, Monster Cities is about maximizing Barracks and their contribution to these speeds.